Truths of Blood
by Demitri475
Summary: Some say it was a bite of death but for Emily it was only the start. Chances at a new beginning where no one knew her or her secret. Stumbling through Hogwart's doors brings love stronger then all hate.
1. Chapter 1

Lightening was striking around her. Her heart was racing but all she knew was that she had to get away from the hysterical laughter that followed her. Running down the gravel path not seeing where she was going her foot suddenly caught and she flew forward through the air. Sprawled on the cold, dusty ground she tasted the metallic liquid of her blood filling her gaping mouth. A towering shadow hovered over her whimpering body and a bone-chilling voice whispered, "Your blood is mine my love."

Emily's eyes flew open and sweat beaded across her worried brow. There was no denying it, it was defiantly the same dream again. But why? Shaking her head she glanced over at the clock. "Seven already? No point in trying to get back to sleep now." She said to the empty room in a huff. Her room was still pitch black, and glancing out the large window she knew why.

"MOM! It's raining AGAIN! Does it never stop! I swear I'm going back to California!" The weather outside seemed to be mocking her. She missed the beaches that they had left behind. Although it had only been a few days ago it felt more like years. Ever since her dad had died… a tear slid down her cheek. No. She didn't want to think about that. Her mother had promised her that moving to England would help both of them, help them move on. Well maybe she didn't want to move on! What happened was wrong! She drove her fist into the headboard. "Stupid stupid stupid! OWWW! Oh shit!" Still holding her poor injured hand she started crawling out of bed. It seemed that nothing was going her way, her foot caught in the sheets and soon she was lying in a grumbling heap on the hardwood floor.

"Emily? Sweetie are you ok?" Emily's head fell back with a thud while she looked at her mother. Even in the dim lighting her mother was strikingly pretty. The toll of the past weeks had taken the gleam out of her mother's once glowing brown eyes, her black hair laid limply on her shoulder and her naturally pale skin was tight and drawn. Even with this her mother radiated a sense of comfort. "Hunny?" Snapping out of her thoughts Emily slowly dragged herself off the floor. "Oh god, that's gonna leave a hell of a bruise!" "Watch your language Emily and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." And with that her dear mother strolled out of the dark room, bursting into laughter as soon as she passed the door.

"Typical. I could be suffering from internal bleeding and have broken ribs and she worries about cussing and waffles…. Typical." Still grumbling about waffles Emily made her way down the huge staircase and into the kitchen. When she got there however she was shocked to see an elderly man sitting at the table already indulging in **her **stinking waffles. He wore small spectacles on his aged face and had twinkling blue eyes and a flowing white beard. He also wore a very spectacular set of dark blue robes. Her mother, who was as normal sitting on the counter was caught, in conversation with the man and obviously didn't see Emily stroll in. It took Emily a good 4 phony coughs before her mother even realized she was there. "Oh Emily! I would like you to meet Headmaster Dumbledore." Her mother smiled in her direction obviously expecting her to be friendly this early in the morning. Not feeling much like herself Emily surprisingly complied. "Good morning Professor." Feeling more like herself again, "May I ask what you are doing here at such an ungodly hour?" "Emily! Behave." Her mother said in a low growl.

"Actually that is a very valid question to ask. As you see Ms. Evans your mother and I have been discussing the furthering of your education come autumn. As you may already be aware you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As simple as this may seem, problems have arisen regarding your "condition". It seems that there are many complications.The other professors and I have decided it would be best if it is kept quiet for a little longer. Also joining a new school during 6th year can be strenuous as it is, but you have also just moved hereonly week ago if I am not mistaken..." Seeing both Evans nodding he continued. "Well I decided to come by to hand deliver this letter of acceptance to our school and wish you the best of luck. Thank you Anna for the delightful breakfast." With a wink of his eye he added, "Oh and Ms. Evans I wouldn't worry too much about the internal bleeding." With a twinkle of his eye he got up and walked over to the fireplace. After throwing a small amount of FlooPowder into their large stone fireplace he shouted "The Leaky Cauldron!" and disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

"Well that was interesting… Now where are MY waffles?" Her mother grabbed out her wand and with a roll of her eyes and a whisk of her wand a pile of waffles materialized out of thin air and flew at Emily. Grumbling once again about the stinking waffles Emily trudged out of the kitchen and back up to her room. "Get ready Emily! We're leaving in half an hour and we're leaving whether you are done or not!" Her mother shouted after her.

After hearing her mother's warning Emily made a dash for her room. She ran past her bedroom window only to glare at the lousy one last time. _"England has got to be the most depressing hunk of land in the world. Why anyone would actually voluntarily choose to live in this dull country is beyond me." _Emily thought to herself as she quickly rushed to her closet. "Hmmm now what to where." Although Emily frequently denied it she definitely took far too long in the morning to get ready. Opening her closet Emily got right to it. Throwing a pair of jeans and a black lacy tank onto her bed, she mumbled and turned around grabbing black hooded cloak also. "Stupid weather!" Still mumbling Emily threw herself onto the bed and suddenly remembered the envelope that the Professor had handed her. Across the front of the envelope in intricate green calligraphy was her new address,

Ms. Emily Dayrin Evans

768 Mooring Place

London, England

This was definitely going to take some getting used to. Tearing the envelope open she found one piece of parchment with a long letter welcoming her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then a smaller paper fell out onto her lap. On it was a list of school supplies she had to get. Laughing she yelled down to her mother, "Mom, it looks like we need to do a _little _back to school shopping!"

Refocusing on her task Emily walked over to the body-length mirror hanging beside her closet. Grimacing she look at herself. True she wasn't bad looking but before 8 in the morning was not her physical best. Her hair was still ruffled and sticking at end in various places and her faded pajamas had seen better days. The once visible pink bunnies had now faded to ugly pink blotches. Grabbing her brush she started brushing her hair. Her hair always seemed to grow surprisingly quickly. Her long hair was a glimmering glossy black and reached down to the middle of her back. Now brushed and slightly tamed her hair showed its naturally loose curls. Running into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and scrubbed her face. She grabbed her makeup out of the top drawer. This wasn't any average Covergirl brand makeup however. This was **Blitzen Betty's Magical Revival Makeup for On the Go**. Sure it was a mouth full but it was worth it. Quickly opening the makeup case she watched as a brush flew up to accent her large eyes with a slight shimmer and a light pink tint was added to her pale cheeks. Her pale skin was a characteristic she had inherited from her mother yet seems to have paled even further since _the event _and with the dark hair and her thick curtain of long black eyelashes she often looked almost gothic. However she had inherited her favorite feature from her late father. Her large almond-shaped blue eyes. They seemed at times to be almost unnaturally blue. Curtained by the dark lashed the clear light blue colour of her eyes changed colour to a strikingly silver colour when she altered due to her _condition. _

Suddenly realizing she was running out of time she rushed back into her room and stripped off her pjs. Once again standing infront of the much hated mirror she smiled as she saw the little jeweled naval ring and little black rose on her hip that her mother had yet to find out about. Yes she was a witch but the moving pictures of magical tattoos never appealed to her like the muggle tattoos did. She had a petite build and was quite short. Last time she checked she was just a little over 5 feet tall. Grabbing her jeans she crammed into them. Tripping she let out a string of curses as she hurriedly tried putting on the shirt and a pair of socks at the same time. She quickly grabbed a pair of sneaker and shoved her wand and the list of school supplies into a purse just when she heard it, the undeniable sound of a very pissed off mother.

"Emily get down here this second! We're already 15 minutes late!" she grabbed her jacket and the purse, ran out of her room and slid down the banister into the foyer. "Hi mom! Miss me?" Emily asked her fuming mother with an innocent smile pasted across her face. Grabbing her daughter Anna ran towards the fireplace and mimicking the earlier Professor she threw in FlooPowder and shouted "The Leaky Cauldron". As her mother disappeared Emily did the same, although she closed her eyes. "God I hate fireplace!" she shouted in the process inhaling soot and choking. With her lack of oxygen she didn't notice her sudden stop and flew into the tavern. Her sudden in-air experience could've been fatal had it not been for the body cushioning her fall. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of gorgeous silver eyes….

Ok dear reader this is my very first Fic so I hope you love it… Guess yet what Emily is? Hehe. And whose gorgeous eyes are those? Stay tuned for further developments. Please Review! Any comments leave them for me.


	2. Chapter 2

With her lack of oxygen she didn't notice her sudden stop and flew into the tavern. Her sudden in-air experience could've been fatal had it not been for the body cushioning her fall. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist. A silky voice whispered words from below her. But one word made its way into her brain. _"Vampire…" _Slowly opening her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of gorgeous silver eyes….

Blinking her eyes a few times Emily hardly noticed the deep grumbling coming from below her until it was followed by a harsh shove. "Get the bloody hell off of me you stupid git!" Quickly scrambling to her feet Emily glanced down at her feet where a grumbling god lay. Emily shook her head causing her hood to fall back. Suddenly he gazed up. "So I was right, you are one of them." Then with a slight shrug of his shoulder he got to his feet and dusted off his gleaming black robes. Finally he finished. He looked up one last time, winked and left the pub.

Still watching the icy figure walking away Emily closed her mouth, gave her mouth a quick wipe incase of slight drool and walked over to find her mother. She found her mother with a tea cup in hand and talking to a scruffy looking man. His clothing were worn and aged, his hair graying. Yet he had a distinguished look about him and it was quite obvious that he must still be quite young, maybe even her mother's age. "Well thank you for waiting for me to come! I could've died and your sipping tea like this is friggin' England or something!" "Hunny dearest…" As her mother rolled her eyes. "This is England."

Grumbling Emily sat on a stool and immediately found a coffee waiting for her. "Mmmm… drink of the gods!" Emily sighed as she took her first sip of the heavenly dark liquid. Once again her mother rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with the scruffy looking man. Now slightly less disoriented Emily decided it was time for her manners to return. Suddenly realizing she hadn't even been introduced yet Emily only mildly interrupted, "Hello there. I'm Emily Evans….. and you'd be?" Coughing slightly the gruff looking man replied. "Professor Remus Lupin. I'm an old friend of your mother's, and also will be your DADA professor while you're attending Hogwarts." With an incredibly confused look on Emily's face Lupin felt he must elaborate. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

With an unfortunate snort that ended up causing still lukewarm coffee to come out her nose, Emily looked at the "professor" with slight ridicule. "Defense against the dark arts? Are you kidding? You mean things like werewolves? Vampires perhaps?" Again Emily snorted.

"Emily please!" her mother said with the hint of embarrassment already visible on her cheeks. "No, no Anna it's quite alright." Lupin interjected. "And Emily, yes, werewolves, vampires, and others. But more importantly the dark arts in particular." Glancing at her muggle wrist watch her mother suddenly stood up. "All though I'd love to further discuss Emily's _mistake_ we really must be going. It's already 10 o'clock and we really must still do her school shopping. Bye Remus. We'll see each other soon." With that she gave Professor Lupin an incredibly quick hug and dragging Emily behind her rushed out the tavern back doors.

Once outside again Emily pulled on her hood and came face to face with a large brick wall. It was well worn by the weather and had many vines entwined in the rust-colored bricks. Feeling just a little stupid staring at a brick wall while her mother randomly tapped the bricks, Emily pressed her palm against the brick. Suddenly she jumped back. The wall simply vibrated with life. It almost felt as though it had a life of its own. Now finding the right brick Emily's mother tapped a sequence of bricks with her wand. The wall magically reformed into an arched doorway into Diagon Alley.

"Ah I always wondered how you got here." Now as excited as her mother, Emily happily followed her mother to Gringotts Bank. Deciding to stay outside, seeing that her last visit ended up with some very angry goblins, she placed herself on a low brick wall and observed. It was not her first time here but it was her first time in about 6 years. She remembered coming here while her family were vacationing in England. Back then the country didn't seem as miserable but more like an adventure. She still remembered looking at all the shops, and shooting random pictures with her muggle camera. It was this that got her kicked out of Gringotts. It seems goblins aren't big fans of cameras. Laughing to her self and lost in memory, she didn't even notice the return of her mother.

"Emily hun, I'm only going to ask you one more time. Did you want to shop together or break up the list and go seperatly? Emily hun…. Answer! If you don't I'll choose for you!" Blinking Emily smiled sheepishly at her mom. "So what half do you want mom?" seeing that this wasn't her first magical school experience she didn't need a wand but she did need a million other things. Stopping for a moment her fingers naturally currled around the smooth handle of her wand. She knew she had a strong wand, but ironic too? Vampire fang and redwood. Ya, a perfect choice. Suddenly she though of the blonde haired guy in the tavern. How'd he know? Its not like her condition made her have a funny smell or that it permenantly tatooed a giant V on her forhead. Shaking her head she got back to the task ahead. Finally they decided the her mother would cover books, parchment, quills, her new cauldron, and her potions ingredients. Emily would cover robes, a pet (she hadn't been allowed one at her old school), get her wand looked at, and go to Knockturn Alley for her more personal school supplies.

"We'll meet at that icecream parlour at 2 o'clock. Ok?" After agreeing Emily's mother handed her a small pouch of wizarding money and headed towards Flourish & Blotts bookstore. _"Hmm 4 hours and my mom's money to spend. Where to first?"_ Emily pondered. Finally she decided on getting her wand looked at first. It was her main concern at the moment. Pushing her way through, and throwing a menacing glance to what had to be a group of new arrivals (first years) she made her way to Ollivander's.

Pushing aside the glass store front door she heard a small bell ring over her head. _Wow those have to be the worst invention in the world. What were they thinking making those? Hey! Why not just annoy the hell out of all our potential customers. _Now with a smirk on her face Emily just barely dodged the flying vase coming her way. _More new arrivals?_ Low and behold came stumbling a very frazzled looking little girl. "Oh my, oh my! I am so sorry. Its seems I just can't find my wand." The little brunette gave sigh and looked away, but not quickly enough for Emily to miss the tears starting to form in her chocolate coloured eyes. "Aw hunny don't worry about it. Just ask Mr. Ollivander here how long it took me to find one. I think we went through about half of all the wands in this store." Just then the man in question, Mr. Ollivander came stumbling out from behind a giant stack of wand boxes. "Ms. Evans? Is that you?" Seeing her nod he continued, "Never has anyones wand given me so much trouble, what was I supposed to expect though? Your entire family was like that." Now smiling he handed the next wand to the small girl. Sure enough purple, orange and yellow sparks started shooting out just as the girl touched it. "Holly and Uncorn horn. Very good choice my dear, this combination makes for a very integrated, reliable and strong wand." With a sigh the girl handed the store owner the appropriate amount of money and left the store with a small wave. Now the store owner turned to her, "So my dear, what can I help you with?

After 10 minutes Emily's wand was once again in perfect condition and she was heading to the next store. Looking at her list Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions seemed to be the next stop. Upon entering the store it wasn'tt he many colours that caught her attention but rather the red head precariously balancing on a small stool. Around him there was a horrible looking purple fabric. "You do realize I'm a boy, right!?" he shouted at the seamstress as multiple measuring tapes flew around him. "Why yes my dear. I just thought that colour looked lovely on you." She replied with a slight smirk. Unable to hold back anymore Emily had to say something. " It defiantly does compliment his lovely eyes but if I may make a tiny suggestion?" Seeing the seamstress nod she continued. "I just couldn't help but notice this royal blue colour. Its just so rich. May I ask where you possibly possessed this material?" Now intrigued the seamstress walked over. "Yes, yes my dear that is a lovely shade. It will look magnificent on the boy. Thank you. I can't believe I missed it." The boy in the back gave her a generous smile and she thought she saw him mouth "Thanks ".

Walking up to the front counter Emily soon was getting measured herself for school robes and also a set of dress robes. After all her purchases were packaged Emily left the store wth a slight bounce to her step. She certainly was feeling stiff from standing for that whole time. Just outside the store she saw the red headed boy. Now at the same level as him she finally got her first good look at him. Without the dim lighting of the robe store his hai was rich red colour and his blue eyes had a mischievious sparkle to them. His skin was lightly tanned and he was well built. The only thing Emily could think though was, "_Oh my god! He must be a giant." _In truth he was just a few inches over 6 feet but to her petite form he seemed to tower. "I just wanted to say thanks. I don't know hwhat I would have done if I had to go to school with a bright purple drape as a robe." With a smile he extended a hand. "Ron Weasley." "Emily Evans." She replied while shaking his hand. _"Wow her hands so tiny, and so cold. The rain's not all that cold…" _Ron thought while shaking her hand. "There's now possible way you're a first year, are you a transfer student?" Ron asked. "Ya. I transferred from California. But the robes took longer then I wanted and I really must be going. Sorry. I'd love to chat more, I'll see you around though. Bye." With a quick wave she turned and headed to Eeylops' Owl Emporium.

Time for a pet. Emily absolutley adored animals. With her unfortunate condition though most animals didn't like her too much. As if to prove her thoughts, the noisey store quieted as soon as she stepped through the door. Walking past the cages she was fully aware that every one else in the store was watching her. Soon though the animals became accustomed to her presence and the noise started once again. It was at that moment that she saw him. Sitting quietly in a cage was a pure black cat with silver eyes. "Well aren't you beautiful, and you know it too don't you?" Slightly squinting her eyes she watched as the cat tilted its head. "Aren't you scared of me little kitty? You must know what I am." the cat only continued to look at her and started purring. _How perculiar. _"Can I help you miss?" asked a clerk. "Yes actually I'm interested in this cat right here." "You must be mistaken miss. That cat is considered very dangerous." Curiously looking at the cat Emily turned once again to the clerk. "Well then I just must have it." Shaking is head the clerk lifted the cage and no soon had he done that did the cat start hissing at him. Emily only laughed. After the clerk asked her if she was sure she nodded and left the store with her newset purchase in a small carrying cage.

Now she was at the bottom of her list. All that was left was her personal items. Taking an immediate left at the end of the alley she came to it, Knockturn Alley.


End file.
